


STORM

by sfmk2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱这篇文写于2007年11月，源自于IDW漫画《Storm Bringer》中擎天柱回忆过去战斗后威震天向他伸手的那一幕。因为Don大神的画实在太过于美好，于是基于该漫画中的部分设定进行一部分自己的展开扩写。





	STORM

**0-往事**

**那段回忆已经烙在我的潜意识里，即使是现在也无法消退……**

**在那些罕见的、发人深省的时刻里，每当我的心理防线完全瘫痪，它就会浮现，我看到了熊熊的烈火和冲天的磷光……**

**我被一次次地拉回那肆虐的风暴中心，而这全是我们咎由自取。虽然风暴的前奏早已过去……**

**但灾难的回音依然在大地上回荡。**

**1-凶兆**

防御系统的提示将他的意识从深层充电模式中解放出来，系统逐一启动，10纳秒【注解①】后显示所有机能已在正常运作中。但他并未立刻起身，依然保持着原有的姿势，沉思着刚才在那片深邃之海里所见的影像残片。那些是什么？他随即意识到那些未知的残景并非属于自己的记忆，而是来自于紧贴着火种舱的那件神物。

“你们究竟想给我看什么——？”他轻问，寂静的黑暗中反射着他的疑虑。

内置通讯指示灯亮了起来，他立刻将先前盘桓在大脑中的问题抛开。

“擎天柱……刚才雷云关地区发生了地震。”那一贯温和的声音中流露出罕见的忧虑与惊慌。

他起身离开充电床，走出卧室。“这里也有余震，我会在3分循环内到达指挥中心。这是自上次暴风气流以来第几次地震？”

对方沉默了3纳秒：“第5次。”

他听出了对方力图平静的声音中所掩盖的部分：“你在担心什么？天火。”

“我……不确定……擎天柱。好吧，事实上此前我有汇报过，狂派的科学家们与我们的讨论。”

“是的，我记得。”

“宇宙辐射的量级增加、地震爆发的强度和频率、星球内核的显著收缩，这些现象也已经过两派专家组的确认。雷翼说的恐怕没错……塞伯坦正在迈向死亡。连绵的内战以及资源的耗尽，损害了行星的保护性大气层，破坏了星球自我调节的能力。”

“我向威震天转交了你们的研究报告，并提议过根据联合行星际冲突条例【注解②】考虑休战。但是，就在1兆循环前，我接到了狂派在塔克斯星系的拉索特行星发动了第6级行动阶段的报告，雷霆拯救队在那里陷入苦战，并最终不得已放弃了那个行星。”

“…………也就是说，威震天不愿意休战和谈么？”

通讯器里的声音显得失望与无力，他也深有同感，但是他却不能表露出丝毫动摇与示弱。他们的种族是宇宙中非常长寿的生命体，同时具备着强大力量与高度科技，但却持续着漫长而看似永无尽头的内战。爆发在故乡塞伯坦的战争将整个电子星席卷进痛苦的深渊，但这还不够，为了掠夺更多的能源用于捍动战争的天平，狂派发动了泛银河系殖民计划。凭借种族特有的能力，秘密潜入各个星球，从内部逐一瓦解、制造混乱、埋下致命的毒瘤……直至行星被完全榨干、原住生命被灭绝。

“天火，我们不能只寄希望于停止内战，虽然我们一直在向着这方面努力。我需要你和你的研究小组对目前的状况进行全面细致的调查，并寻找其它途径的解决方法。”

“明白，长官。采集完地震的数据后我就立刻返回……”通讯器另一头在语音结尾时有个奇怪的单音节，听上去象是天火本来还打算说什么，但最后还是决定把到嘴边的话又咽了下去。擎天柱的中央处理器闪过一道疑问，但此时他已踏入了指挥中心，爵士递过来雷霆拯救队的电子报告把他的注意力完全转移到了塔克斯星系上。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

关闭通讯后，天火陷入了沉思。

**“太晚了，什么也做不了。我们只能想办法来熬过这场浩劫，尽最大努力生存下去。”银与蓝交织的高大身躯用力捶打着通讯台怒吼着。**

**“不，我绝不同意这一点。”一直沉默不语的蓝色变形金刚突然出声抗议。**

**“那么你就是个傻瓜，声波。”狂派的首席科学家充满了不屑，“当风暴来临的时候，我会做好准备。你要么听我的命令……要么就痛苦地死去。”**

天火每每回忆起那次会谈，就想要不断地说服自己，然而他的逻辑电路以及每天都在更新的大量数据，每次都精准地告诉他——狂派的首席科学家雷翼所说的是正确的。

**“我们只能想办法来熬过这场浩劫，尽最大努力生存下去。”**

可是，该如何生存下去？天火曾排列计算过各种方式，无论是抛弃抑或失去母星，都会使火种逐渐湮灭。破灭已经无可避免，即便两派立刻休战共同研究对策……天火也明白，威震天不可能同意联合，那份研究报告的份量对他来说，远不够让他停下追求霸业的脚步。

钻探机打断了天火的思考：“数据采集完毕，卡拉比·邱号在指定地点等我们登船。”

“我记得这里东边有个要塞……”

“对，但早已被狂派占领了。乘他们还没发现之前，我们赶紧离开吧。”

我还记得雷翼的某个研究室在要塞旁的储藏地堡里……天火隐藏了这个信息没说出来。虽然擎天柱并没有限制他们之间的科研交流，但天火也深知还是不要冒着被狂派战斗员当枪靶子的风险为好，先回去尝试通讯联系是最为稳妥的方式。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

当擎天柱听到那个通讯请求的时候稍微迟疑了几纳秒，随后走向指挥中心中央那张硕大的控制椅，打开通信开关的同时放下磁力场遮罩，这可以使双方的通讯确保无人监听并不受干扰。

屏幕上出现了银白色机体的立体影像，还是一如既往地充满了自信与霸气。

“威震天。”擎天柱平静地说出对方的名字。

“擎天柱，我解除了雷翼的职务。”威震天单刀直入主题。

“那份研究报告是可信的。”

“哼，是么？可他的实验却是荒谬的！没想到你居然也会支持那种疯狂的行为？！”

“实验？”擎天柱不知道为何自己的电路中突然有些微的紊乱，那些破碎的景象一晃而过。

“听着，如果你不知道这个荒唐的、完全违反自然规律的行为，那就当我什么都没说。但我要警告你，管好自己的手下，别让我抓住他们的小动作！至于那可笑的休战提议，真不知道你的逻辑电路出了什么问题？”

“我的逻辑电路一直很正常地运作，威震天。你应该抽点时间多看看我们母星的状况，看看你的周遭。自上次粒子风暴后，短短的时间内塞伯坦发生了5次大规模的地震。就我所知，其中一次还让你的一支作战部队及其设施全部沉入了地崩裂缝中。”

银白色的机体沉默了下来，但那只是火山爆发前的宁静。“塔克斯星系的能源足够让我发动一次进攻把博派轨道指挥中心碾成齑粉。”威震天微眯起赤红的光学镜头，冷笑着瞪视恒久以来的对手。

擎天柱那被遮住大半的脸依然没有任何情绪波动，声音亦一贯的平稳有力。这令威震天略感遗憾但又不由得认同确实该是如此。“战争的升级意味着加速塞伯坦的灭亡。”

威震天低沉地笑了起来：“……！”短促的笑声瞬间中断，通话中的双方都察觉到周围大屏幕上的变化及将官们慌乱的身影。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

**凶兆曾经出现在我们眼前——乌云笼罩在地平线上，然而……我们扭过头去，装作什么都没发生。**

**2-祭品**

**远处惊雷的爆裂声……又令人想起痛苦记忆中刺眼的那一刻。我们在自己的所作所为面前无法逃避。我们利用了这个世界，但同时也滥用了他。在这过程中，一个怪物诞生了。我们的愚蠢、傲慢和鼠目寸光，给了他可怕的形态。**

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

每个变形金刚都感觉到一股莫名的电流扫过身体内所有的管线，相当于一座完善的电子城般庞大、漂浮在塞伯坦外层空间的博派轨道指挥中心在摇晃、震动。

擎天柱与威震天对望了一眼，同时切断了双方间的通信。擎天柱相信，狂派在塞伯坦星球上的骷髅堡那里也有类似的状况发生。他走下控制台，急步迈向那群慌乱的身影。

“长官……”烙铁回过头，脸上写满了惊恐。“以雷云关为中心发生了比上次还要强烈的粒子风暴，并且范围扩大到了1/4的塞伯坦，大气层的降解在加剧，同时有13处区域发生了不同程度的地震！”

“究竟发生了什么事情？根据天火他们的调查报告显示，状态不会如此迅速地恶化……”擎天柱凝视着屏幕上各个区域的混乱景象，他侧过头，不远处的落地大窗可以看到塞伯坦星球表面，但现在已被充满了电磁的粒子风暴所遮盖。几名官员已聚集到他身边，等候他的指示。“烙铁，联系卡拉比·邱号，他们就在雷云关附近，我需要他们的确切情况报告。警车，通知全体人员进入二级战斗准备。铁皮，激活空间折叠传送装置，让布置在各个星系的分队做好随时撤离回归母星的准备。爵士，雷霆拯救队和通天晓需要多久返回？”

“雷霆拯救队已经在回程的路上，5循环后就能抵达。1分循环之前，通天晓刚从卡拉什-迭尔塔星出发，预计要20循环到达。”

“长官，收到卡拉比·邱号的联络！飞船被困在地表无法起飞，天火要求与您直接通话，但因为粒子风暴的影响，讯号很不稳定。”

“接通到屏幕上！”

天火的模糊影像出现在大屏幕上，断断续续。“擎天柱……疯了……雷翼……怪物……”影像中断，留下一屏嘈杂的电子音和黑暗。

“讯号中断，无法再接通！”烙铁焦急地不停按着控制台上的各种按钮，试图提高通讯波段。

“通知银箭，组织小分队去救助卡拉比·邱号。”擎天柱转身走向中央控制椅。“烙铁，继续尝试与天火通讯。”

与狂派指挥中心的通讯请求很快获得了回应，讯号虽然有所干扰但还算通畅。

“威震天，雷翼进行了什么实验？”狂派首领犹豫了一下，擎天柱提高了声调。“塞伯坦现在的情况极其糟糕！如不迅速采取有效的措施和行动，我们就会失去家乡！”……甚至种族灭绝。这句话他没说出口，破碎的景象再度闪现而过。

“你不会想听的，擎天柱……”威震天有些懊恼。“生物自控移植工程。他擅自做了很多活体实验，将变形金刚的身体装入生物共生外壳，从有生命的对象身上采摘肉体组织……神经外层与穿戴者的新大脑外皮层联接……一切都为了他自己能在所谓的末日之灾中活下来。”

擎天柱倒吸了口冷气，他突然意识到天火知晓这个实验计划，却没有告诉他。为什么不早点察觉到天火的迟疑？“你说你撤消了雷翼的职务，实验被终止了么？”他能预测到答案，但依然还是需要确认。

“没有……取消研究的指令让雷翼挺而走险，他把自己送上了实验台。然后外壳的共生聚合过程非但没有保护他，反而搞乱了他的神智，使他变成了一个疯狂的怪物。他把雷云关的地堡和要塞都炸飞了，现在正在向大气层放电。”

所以，塞伯坦注定要接受死亡的痛苦，一切伤害都已无法挽回了。长久的内战对母星的损害是如此的巨大……“我再次提议，遵循联合行星际冲突条例，双方立刻进入不限期休战，全力解决眼前的危机。”

“同意。”威震天意外地爽快。

那就是说情况比我所知道的更糟糕。擎天柱不无讽刺地想。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

银白色的机体一走进博派宇宙巡洋舰洪荒号【注解③】中心指挥室，就立刻准确地捕捉到站在控制台前的那抹红蓝白。

“我已经命令各星系的分队归航，在我来此之前，泰瑞斯特【注解④】的作战分队已经抵达了雷云关，10分循环后他们会对雷翼发动第一波攻击。”威震天迅速走近那个再也熟悉不过的宿敌。

“希望他们的作战顺利……但是情况不容乐观。”擎天柱微侧过身，直视狂派首领的赤红色光学镜头。“前去救助卡拉比·邱号的大无畏已经失去了联络，当地的粒子风暴在加剧，高量的辐射对我们的机体产生巨大的损害，必须开启防御罩才能维持在那里的行动。可一旦进入战斗，防御罩支持不了多久。”

“以狂派战舰休普诺斯号【注解⑤】为中心展开编队的空中打击部队随时都可以出击，不过从大气层的气流旋涡和粒子风暴的范围来看，只有从地面才能接触到雷翼。”

“博派的各分队已经有2/3归航并进入编队，1循环后会以雷霆拯救队为首降落至雷云关风暴中心的700塞程外地带。轨道指挥中心将移动到第二卫星给予我们支持……怎么？”擎天柱察觉到红色光学镜头有些微的变化。

“……就在刚才，泰瑞斯特的分队全灭了，他们传送过来唯一有价值的情报是——常规武器对雷翼无效，他有一层自然防护罩。”

“我记得原先部署在泰瑞斯特的狂派分队有30名……”

“是的，30位经验丰富的战士，在不到5分循环内被雷翼全部化为碎片。”

两台高大的机体同时陷入了沉默。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

**疯狂的混乱，铸成披靡的利剑，将流着鲜血的祭品供奉给愤怒的支配者。**

**3-审判**

**我倘徉在记忆走廊中，但是感觉非常糟糕。这种头晕的感觉令我如坠炼狱……很难痊愈。我破碎心灵里的阴影和不详的预感，即使发动一场艰苦的消耗战也没办法驱散——我看到了末日。**

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

他站在焦黑的地表上，紧握着双手中两把巨大的离子炮，凝视着远方那庞大的身躯，雷云在巨大怪物的身影周围涌动，不断有爆炸的花火在云层中闪动，空气中弥漫着辛辣的毒气。他的身后是黑压压成片的军队以及外层空间中数艘战舰折射在地表的巨大投影。

“你确定一定要亲自带领分队去把这堆吸收了塔克斯恒星能量的加速器放到那只长翅膀的怪物周围？”唯一站在他身边的机体满脸写着愤怒。

擎天柱奇怪地瞥了对方一眼：“我还以为我们已达成了共识，安置并启动加速器需要强大精准的炮火，同时也需要你来指挥大部队提供有效的火力吸引。”

“那个叫大力金刚的足够胜任。”威震天回瞪着他。

“我们没有第二次冒险的机会，在我们讨论间雷翼正在加速他对星球的破坏！”擎天柱转过身，无视狂派首领。“大力金刚分队，我们出发！”

银白色的机体狂怒地举起手中硕大的炮筒：“战士们！解除所有安全连锁装置！给我把那怪物轰成微粒子！”

如雷的吼声回应着，嘈杂的机件摩擦声追随着，然后便是漫天的炮火。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

**电闪雷鸣，血腥的屠杀如同肃煞的狂风——我们过去犯下的罪责，以及目光短浅的不公行为，在这炼狱的烈火和愤怒的咆哮中再次重现。命运的粉碎看来已经不可避免——甚至连……勉强的阻挡都无法做到！**

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

无垠的黑暗笼罩着他，每一处电路都在控诉深入火种的痛楚。他感觉到有谁在看着他，那似曾相识的感觉烧灼着他的胸口。

恍若经过了恒久的时间，一点微小的光闪亮了起来，随即迅速扩大。领导模块的光芒扫过他的全身每一寸，在黑暗中除了痛觉外麻痹的所有感官逐一恢复。

“……天……擎天……柱……”破损的音频接收器传来紊乱的杂音以及逐渐清晰的声音。“擎天柱！不要……你这混蛋……不要在我面前死去！还不到时候！你不会这么轻易地灭亡！”

光学镜头闪烁了两下后慢慢恢复正常扫描，一个模糊的影子随之勾画出布满战伤焦痕的银白色身躯。对方的表情是他过去从未见过的，他有些迷惑：“什么？嗯……威——威震天？”

此时威震天的表情真可谓千变万化，在擎天柱认识对方的无数更替循环的长河中，他第一次认知原来狂派首领还有这么丰富的表情。他想笑，却发现全身受损严重。

威震天很快又恢复了原有一贯的冷酷：“强敌已经突破火力封锁线，最后关头我们拼死一战吧。”他弯下腰伸出手抄住擎天柱的右肩，“擎天柱，起来！起来战斗！我们还没完蛋。”

在威震天的扶持下擎天柱从瓦砾中挣扎着站起来，左腿关节受损最严重，系统不停地检测报告损伤情况，胸口的装甲半开着，露出的领导模块散发着耀眼光芒。他发现他威震天的目光正盯着自己胸口，想抬手将装甲恢复到原位，左手移动到一半就提示液压故障。威震天冷哼了一声，伸手过来大力的把他胸甲扣上。

“战况如何？”擎天柱游目四周，随即看到远处的炮火和巨大的影子。

“不算太糟，至少我们还没灭绝。”威震天一手环抱住他的腰，一手抓住他的手，让擎天柱整个人靠在自己背上，然后徐徐腾飞起来。“你带领的分队完成了任务，那些加速器的能量炸毁了雷翼的外层自然护甲。他进入了第二种超级战斗形态，并以自己为中心进行爆破。多亏了大力金刚掩护了你，你才没被他炸死。看那个大洞……”

擎天柱顺着威震天的视线望去，脚下是弥漫着黑烟与瓦斯的黑暗。一个无比巨大的坑延绵向地平线，塞伯坦的一大片地壳消失无踪。

“大力金刚……那些队员……”擎天柱已没有余力控制住自己的声音在颤抖。

“他们不是这场战斗中最早牺牲的，也不会是最后。”威震天加速飞往前线。“雷翼还在前进，即便他也受到了重创。虽然你需要立刻进复原舱，不过恐怕已没那么多缓冲时间了，你还能战斗么？”

擎天柱点头：“带我去前线，我的右手还可以射击。”

“就知道你会这么说。”威震天的嘴角滑过一丝不为察觉的微笑。“抓紧了，我还要再加速。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

**事情是这样结束的。**

**净化的烈火，酷热的暴风，我们不惜一切代价阻止他，阻止他灾难般的前进。**

**诸多火种湮灭了，诸多身形化为了灰烬……就在万物崩坏之地，雷云关。**

**审判，复仇，圣战。这是上天的谴责。**

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

就在那残破的巨大身躯冲向联军最后的防线之时，就在全体将士抛弃一切杂念猛烈射击之刻，塞伯坦再度颤抖了。灼热的能量波从被撕裂、直达星球核心的巨坑中喷涌而出，吼叫着扫过充斥着瓦斯的空气、电离的大气层，整个星球的半面闪耀过刺目的白光……紧接着的是高质量的连锁爆炸。

当白光吞噬雷翼的时候，威震天一把抓起半靠在碎石上的擎天柱，向他以及全开着内部通讯的每个受话者大吼：“撤退！”并在话音未落时就架着博派首领升空。

“等一下，不能抛下其他人……”擎天柱的抗议中断了，气流席卷而来，他们瞬间被吹飞出去。地面上一片惨嚎，空中来不及闪避的几艘战船发出刮耳的倾轧声，带着如雨般的碎片撞击着掉落下来。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

**他不是那种可以屈服的生物……是塞伯坦自身！他好象下定了决心，进行了最后的无私牺牲。他带走了我们的罪责……一个人全部承担。**

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

擎天柱再度醒来时，发现身处于复原舱内。随着指示灯依次闪亮，舱门大开。天火站在他面前。

“对不起……”白色的科学家低着头喃喃道。

“不，我们在场的人都有罪，我们都是塞伯坦悲剧的参与者。”擎天柱走出复原舱，望向通天晓默默递过来的电子报告。他凝视了片刻，接过那份沉重的名单，很长……长到他几乎以为翻不到尽头。

再度回到那片焦土之地，他发现银白色的机体早已站在悬崖边俯视着黑暗的巨坑。

对方没有回头：“声波和天火调查过了，雷翼的全部意志力和感知力已被破坏烧尽，他的残骸跌入了这个坑底。”

“天火告诉我了。”擎天柱走到威震天身边，和他并肩站着，一起俯视着那广阔深邃的黑暗。

“但是他还活着，还有可能复活。”

“不会那么容易，没有人能够、也不会有人想复活他。”

“哼，这只是你的想法吧。”威震天收回目光转向擎天柱，“听我一句话……你得看到全局。别让感情遮住你的眼，以至于看不清我们面对的严酷现实！我们拼尽全力打倒了那家伙，但他还活着，还会再次崛起！我们得确保这项任务永远终结。”

擎天柱依然盯着那片黑暗：“我知道你们想做什么。用核武器炸掉整个星球吗？不，我绝不接受。实际情况是，我们的鼠目寸光把塞伯坦推到了危险的边缘。”他顿了顿，依然没有看威震天。“我不能、也不想眼看着家乡被毁灭！如果你坚持这样做的话，我一定会阻止你！”

威震天低沉地笑了起来：“哼！好，非常好。”他转身踏着重重的步子离开。“擎天柱……做不做全由你决定。”

“威震天……”擎天柱抬起头望向天空，电离化的大气层中漂浮着有害的粒子。“这个星球——或者说它的残躯——成为了我们鼠目寸光的明证。提醒着我们……战争不可能产生真正的胜利者。”

远处富有规律的脚步声停顿了一下，传来一声若有若无的冷笑。

—The End—

**【注解①】IDW时间单位：**

_1纳秒（nano-klik）约为1地球秒_

_1分循环（klik）约为1.2分钟_

_1循环（cycle）约为1小时15分钟_

_1兆循环（mega-cycle）约为93小时_

_1月循环（deca-cycle）约为3个星期_

_1星循环（stellar-cycle）为7.5个月_

_1更替循环（meta-cycle）约为13个月_

**【注解②】联合行星际冲突条例：**

_在IDW的主线/支线漫画中被多次提到的一个法案，具体情况不明，但从部分台词可以获知，IDW的世界观中两派并不是那种一见面就开打，到处明抢能源的松散小团体；而是有着严密的组织结构及各种分级管理约束的军事化集团。所以，我个人的理解是联合行星际冲突条例是用来约束两派之间的冲突，就好比地球上的国家间就算要开战也是有制约的，这个条例主要是为了避免双方战争发展的太离谱导致失控。两派各自也有自己的针对战争行为的管理条例，这在《隐蔽行动》里也被提到了“博派行星际冲突条例”。_

**【注解③】博派宇宙巡洋舰洪荒号：**

_《STORMBRINGER》里有一艘叫Xantium，TFC翻译组参考了“天地玄黄，宇宙洪荒”而翻译为玄黄号，所以我就拿了洪荒这个词。_

**【注解④】泰瑞斯特：**

_Marvel漫画中的一个城市，IDW里也有提到，有个两派的协议以此城市为命名，泰瑞斯特协议的官方委任执法人是通天晓。_

**【注解⑤】狂派战舰休普诺斯号：**

_《STORMBRINGER》里有艘取名为达拿都斯的战舰。_


End file.
